


Reverse

by Saharu_chan



Series: Yggdrasil [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Plot Twist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relire l'histoire à l'envers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Nouvel écrit pour Yggdrasil, assez particulier.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> 665 mots.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 

**REVERSE**

Aphrodite s’avança, plissant le nez lorsque ses pieds commencèrent à se tâcher du liquide carmin détrempant les pavés. Il fit trois pas supplémentaires, avant de s’arrêter ; Il leva les yeux sur son supérieur toujours fièrement assis sur son trône, dans une pose naturellement lascive. Les lourdes tentures rouges l’entouraient, créant un écrin de velours qui sublimait encore davantage la beauté irréaliste de l’ancien Chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux. Appuyé sur sa main gauche, il le regardait venir à lui, une expression de supériorité peinte sur ses traits divins.

 Il tenait contre lui une jeune femme, au visage levé vers lui. La tête renversée en arrière sur sa cuisse, les yeux posés sur le Grand-Pope du Sanctuaire, comme tant d’autres femmes avant elle, la demoiselle semblait vouloir prendre la parole.

Saga ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion, reportant son regard découvert de tout métal sur le Chevalier d’Or qui s’était aventuré dans le hall.

« Avez-vous brûlé les corps ?

 — Oui. Deathmask est en train de terminer. Sa… Touche finale. »

Un sourire mi dégoûté, mi appréciatif étira les traits parfaits.

 « Bien évidemment. »

Aphrodite baissa de nouveau le regard vers l’écarlate qui avait souillé ses chausses de métal doré, poussant un soupir très légèrement agacé.

« Tout cela était-il vraiment nécessaire ? »

Saga, dont la main droite caressait d’un air absent les cheveux de la jeune femme à ses pieds, eut un sourire satisfait.

« Les Infidèles sont tombés, comme je l’avais prévu. C’est bien l’unique raison pour laquelle j’ai accepté de donner la moindre crédibilité à cette rébellion. 

 — Vraiment ?

 — Ils devenaient menaçants.

 — De l’intérieur comme de l’extérieur, ajouta Aphrodite avec un sourire insaisissable.

 — Il faudra d’ailleurs surveiller Camus dès maintenant. Son allégeance a toujours été incertaine. Et son rôle dans cette guerre était bien trop détaché pour que je ne méfie pas de ses choix. »

La belle jeune femme hoqueta, sans qu’aucun des deux hommes ne lui prêtât la moindre attention. Aphrodite s’avança encore, là où le flot vermeil était plus important.

« Vous semblez heureux, Grand Pope.

 — Je le suis. A présent, je suis enfin absolument certain qu’Athéna va mourir. »

Un râle vint confirmer ses propos, alors que le vaisseau de la Déesse, dans un vain effort de se dégager, tentait d’attraper la poigne qui la maintenait solidement au sol. Saga raffermit sa prise, tirant les cheveux de sa prisonnière en arrière, afin de dégager un peu plus son cou exposé à la lumière des vitraux.

La vision de la gorge tranchée dont s’échappait encore le sang en débits infinis tira un sourire ravi à l’apostat. La respiration hachée, qui se faisait de plus en plus rauque, de même que le regard paniqué que lui lançait la jeune femme, le ravirent encore davantage. Enfin. Il avait enfin tué une déité.

Oui, vraiment… Avoir attiré la Déesse et ses protecteurs de bronze au Sanctuaire avait été une idée purement brillante. Observer la chute des six Chevaliers d’Or qui avaient osé le questionner avait été délectable. Chaque strate qu’avaient atteinte les défenseurs d’Athéna s’était conclue par une mort mutuelle. Chaque étage franchi avait sonné le glas de la vie d’un de ses hommes  —  tout autant que l’un de ceux de la Déesse, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne restât plus qu’elle, portée par le Chevalier du Cancer et jetée à ses pieds sans aucun ménagement. Tout juste avait-elle eu le temps de le supplier, avant que la dague d’or ne s’enfonçât dans sa gorge, brisant ses cordes vocales et la chair qui les protégeait.

Et dans les yeux qui s’éteignaient sous les siens, Saga voyait enfin le couronnement d’un plan de plus de treize ans, s’élevant sur les morts consécutives de tous ceux qui auraient pu douter, un jour, de sa toute puissance et de son droit à régner sur ces terres.

A commencer par le Chevalier du Sagittaire, dont l’ombre avait enfin cessé de planer sur le Sanctuaire, emportée par la mort des enfants qu’Aioros avait choisis pour le défier.


End file.
